What if
by Lostris Parker
Summary: What if Mia had gone after Michael to after kissing J.P. in the hallway? My version of what should have happened. Read and enjoy and do let me know what you think of it. A new chapter is up! Check it out
1. Chapter 1

Based on the book 8 of Princess Diaries. May contain spoilers for the previous seven books

Mia's POV

"Friends?" J.P. said to me, and I said, "Of course!"

And then he said, "Hug?" and I was like "Why not?" and gave him one

And I was so- I don't know- MOVED by how sad J.P. was, on account of breaking up with Lilly and all, the next thing I knew, I was KISSING J.P.

I only mean to kiss him on the cheek. But he moved his head. And so I ended up kissing him on the lips.

Not like French or anything. And only for one second.

Still. I kissed him. On the lips

It wouldn't have been such a big deal- I'm sure it wouldn't- if it hadn't been for the fact that when I took my arms down from around his neck and turned around (all embarrassed because I hadn't MEANT to kiss him. Or at least, not exactly) there was Michael.

Just standing there in the middle of the crowded hallway, looking stunned.

So many thing went through my head when I turned around and saw Michael standing there, staring at me. Happiness at first, because I'm always happy when I see Michael. Then pain, when I remembered what he did to me, and how we are broken up now. Then bewilderment, over what on earth was he doing at a school he already graduated from.

Then I realised he was there to _try to explain_ , like he'd texted.

And then I saw his expression, and saw his gaze dart from my face to J.P.'s and back again

And I knew EXACTLY what he was thinking.

"Michael," I said.

But it was too late. Because he was already _turning around and walking away_.

Walking away like he suddenly realised he had made a huge, colossal mistake in coming to see me at all!

I couldn't believe it! Apparently, I don't even mean enough to him to stay and try to hash it out with me! He didn't even stay to punch J.P. in the face for scamming on his girl!

Why didn't he SAY ANYTHING? I WAS KISSING ANOTHER MAN. You'd have thought he'd have said SOMETHING, even if it was only, "Goodbye, forever."

Oh. God. He's leaving tonight. Forever.

I don't know what happened then, it was like this reel went off in my head, showing all my memories with him. My big crush on him, and those poems I wrote for him. The poem he wrote back for me. The kiss during the dance and in the vestibule of the loft. He being 'in' love with me. Princess of My Heart. Seven minutes in heaven. He saying that he will wait for me for whenever I'll be ready to put out. The play, and the kiss on the stage. He saying that he's doing it for US.

And I knew. I JUST knew what I had to do. To listen to mom, to Tina and to Lilly. They were right, and they tried warning me before. What did it matter now what he did three years ago, we have now and we must make the most of it.

So I ran. I threw all my stuff down there and ran after Michael. He was already outside. I was running like my life depended on it. And it did. Michael is my life. And thankfully no one came in my way or I would have pushed them away and not given a shit about it. The only thing going on in my head on repeat was 'must get to Michael.'

And then I saw him, opening the gates of cab and saying something. "Michael" I called out. My voice quivered but he heard it. He turned around to see me and I saw his expression. He looked so… sad. His ears were red, but when he saw it was me who called he turned back to sit in the cab but I got there, pulled him out and kissed him, bu- but he did not kiss me back. But he didn't push me back either. So I stopped and said-

"Michael you gotta listen to me. What happened inside was an accident. I NEVER meant to kiss him, he turned his head around the last second. Please consider this as my last mistake. I know you are angry. But please I know I was being judgemental and thinking of only myself, I never thought of how tough this will be on you too. I acted so stupid. Please forgive me. I don't want to be with anyone but you. I love you. I'm in love with you and nothing can ever change that." I was crying hard by now. "And I don't care if you want to go to Japan. It's your life and you get to decide. But please, for now, be with me."

"Mia stop."

That's all he said. Two words, which were to stop me.

"But Micha-"

"No Mia, you don't need to explain. I came here to ask why you acted like that, that night. And why were you being so angry about something I did ages ago. But I guess, I got what I wanted. I hope you and… J.P. will be… happy together"

I know it hurt him to say so… his voice faltered when he said that, but, but I can't believe he said THAT. Doesn't he know I love HIM and only HIM. I was crying hard, and there was this knot in my throat that was not letting me speak what I wanted to, but I still managed to say-

"But Michael… you HAVE to believe me, what happened inside was an accident. I never meant to kiss him. I love only YOU, and no one-"

"Oh please Mia. I've had enough of this. Every time something or the other comes up. I never minded before but this is getting out of my hand. You never took the time to understand me. It always has to be about YOU. Do you know how hard it was for me to decide to leave and not meet anyone I love for so long. Mom, dad, Lils, Pavlov. You. And no matter how much I say I'm doing this for US and I want US to have a secure future, instead of supporting, you tried to stop me. With sex. And I know you love me. I love you a lot too. But at times I feel that you don't really reciprocate those feelings for me. And yes you are right, you were being stupid and judgemental but please, don't expect me to give into your whims always."

We were kinda creating a scene outside the school. Lilly, Tina (who was holding all my stuff I had dropped), Kenny, Boris, Lars and J.P. were standing and looking at us with worried faces. A few pedestrians were also standing and staring (few were also clicking pictures, which I was very rude of them. I think they recognised me through my red and splotchy face.) so I did what I did next.

I asked Michael to wait, went over to them and asked Lars to head back home with all my stuff, he looked like he would protest but I gave him A Look (I can now do it almost as good as Grandmere) and he quietened up. But none the less I told him where I was going. He looked like he thought I was crazy, but I don't really know where I will get the privacy I want. J.P. looked like he wanted to say something but I asked him not to worry, me and Michael will sort this out. Hopefully.

I went back, and sat in the cab with Michael and asked the driver to drive on as the place where I wanted to go was in the way. After ten minutes of silence we reached where I wanted to go. When Michael saw where we were he was like "Really Mia? Here? Of all the places in the world you thought this was the best place?"

"Well this was the first place that popped in my head. Anyways come in."

I took his hand (which was all cool and perfect) and headed us back to the Ritz room where it had all started. I don't know what will happen, but honestly only two thing can- we make up or break up.

I made him sit on the bed and asked if he wanted something to eat. He asked for I coke, so I ordered two cokes and a hamburger for me.

Hearing what I ordered, his eyes widened up and he said, "Since when did you start eating meat?"

"Since yesterday, I can't believe I didn't start before. That's stuffs delicious."

He goggled at me and said, "And what about those animals, you'd always wanted to fight for?"

"Well tough luck for then. The world is an unfair place. Sometimes you're the bug. Sometimes the windshield." I shrugged.

"Mia are you all right? You seem a little… well, pissed."

"Oh anyone will be pissed. What with Having a Grandma with tattooed eyes who tortures me on a daily basis, my fights with Lilly. And me kissing J.P. in front of someone I love so much. I hate myself… and then you decided to leave for Japan it became too much for me to handle, I cracked. I'm so sorry. I just love you so so much and even the idea of being without you for so long…"

Annnnd I was bawling all over again. Michael came over to me and engulfed me in his hug. I got a whiff of his scent and I pretty soon started to calm down.

When I finally calmed down enough, he looked at me and said, "I know it's tough on both of us, Mia, but instead of fighting over it we could enjoy the last few hours left together, hmm?"

I nodded in his embrace and he smiled this beautiful smile which went all the way up to his eyes.

"I love you Mia. I love you a lot, so much that you have no idea how much. Getting with you was tough but believe me even the thought of leaving you is harder." I looked up at him "I'm sorry, I shouted at you then… but I felt insecure. Even when I'm up in my dorm and you tell me of your downtown trips with Lil, Boris, Kenny, J.P. … I feel jealous, that other guys get to spend more time with you than I do. And today when I saw you kiss J.P. I… I broke down. " his voice cracked, and he looked so sad.

I can't believe Michael ever thought that I would leave him for someone else. Shouldn't he know that I love him by now.

"Michael you have nothing to be insecure about. All of my sixteen years I have loved you, and only you. No one can ever take your place in my life. And even if Prince William would come and beg me on his feet, for me to be with him, I would say no. you know why? Cause I love you! And can never love anyone as much as I love you."

And then we were kissing. We held on to each other tight, as if afraid that if we let go, we would lose the other and we don't want that to happen. We love each other way too much to let go.

In this moment I knew that there is no Force stronger than love and our love will never fade out. Every relation has to face trials and it's these tough times that strengthens the bond of love. It depends on them if they want to make up –like me and Michael- or break up.

I love him and he loves me, and in this moment nothing matters more to me.

So this is my second fanfiction. I hope you liked it. Believe me when I say I love the next two books but I didn't really like this scene in the book so I made my own version of it. Please let me know if you liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michaels' POV

"Are we okay?" she asked in the tiniest possible voice.

"Yes we are, are you?" Mia didn't sound so well maybe because of all the crying she had done. She breathed out a "yeah". Mia and I were still in the hotel suite, lying on a bed just holding each other… satisfied with the feeling of being there. I'm in a black polo shirt and Mia in her school uniform while her face was buried in my neck, her bare leg raped over mine and her fingers making tiny circles at the hem of my shirt. I wonder if she knows what effect it's having on me.

I know I can't do much about it, but that does not mean that I should do nothing about it. So I turned and my mahogany eyes crashed with her crisp grey ones. I took a moment to study her features knowing it will be months before I'll actually be able to see it. Her eyes are deliciously grey and her eyebrows were quirked questioningly due to my sudden moment, those eyes were gazing deeply into mine while she bit her pink lips. I swear she's the prettiest girl on the planet and she's all mine. No one –No One- can separate us, no J.P. no Kenny and no Josh can take her away because she's mine and mine only.

I placed the softest kiss on her lips, while I let my hands roam to the hem of her shirt, slowly untucking them. When I pulled away she gazed into my eyes with such intensity that refraining became an entirely new level of difficulty. So I kissed her again, her lips parted and I let my tongue slip in. by now I'd untucked her shirt and let my palm roam up her chest, I felt her take a sharp intake of breath and she sat up- and slowly started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Mia you really don't have to do that" I said getting up but she said "Hey, I've seen you shirtless plenty of times, it's only fair you get to see me too. And it's not like we can go all the way now."

"Mia but are you sure…"

"Of course I'm. You really don't need to fuss about this. I just want you to have a sweet, romantic memory of me when you're away working your butt off in some Japanese computer lab, and not of me acting like a complete arse to you."

"No Mia, you most certainly did not act like an arse" I said with a chuckle "I knew it would be tough for you to process this bit of information, it's really not a big deal because you know that I love you and only you and that's all that matters to me."

She mouthed a thanks and then pulled her shirt off. I really couldn't help but let my eyes trace the expanse of her chest. She noticed my gaze and said-

"Believe me, I was wearing sexier underwear last night." I pulled my own shirt off before pulling her in for a kiss saying "If you don't think this isn't sexy then I really don't know what is."

My hands slowly crawled up to the clasp all the while we were kissing. She had held her breath in slow anticipation. My fingers reached up to the clasp— and my phone rang.

She let out a sigh and asked me to pick it up and that it could be important. As much as I didn't want to I slowly let her go and checked the receiver; it was mom.

"Yeah mom?"

"Hey sweetie, where are you?"

"I'm with Mia, anything important?"

"I hope I didn't disturb you two, but we have to leave for the airport in half an hour. You know how long it takes to go through the customs."

"Just half an hour? I'll be there mom, see you." And I clicked the phone shut.

When I looked at Mia, her eyes had already teared up. I engulfed her in a hug, I could feel her tears trickling down my back and I said in this soft voice my parent's use on their patients:

"Hey… don't cry Mia, I'll be back before you know it! I'll be back as successful man who will never leave your side ever again. We'll be together always, no one will be ever able to separate us. Come on, quit crying… didn't you want me to have a sweet, romantic memory of you? Do you want me to remember you with tears trickling down your face?"

She seemed to make a decision in herself and she slowly shook her head, and looked at me smiling.

"That's my girl" I said giving her a soft kiss. "I'll call Lars and he could drop you back home, school just got over" I started to get off the bed, looking for my shirt I'd dropped somewhere, when she grabbed my hand. I turned to look at her when she said:

"Michael can I ask you for something?"

"Anything."

"Will you promise me that you'll be back soon? Back to me and everyone who loves you. I really don't know how I will be able to spend an entire year _or more_ without you. You are the only one who calms me down when I'm back from my psychotic life to you. You are the only one who can light up my world, and you are leaving when most of the things here are a mess for me. I don't have the slightest idea how I'll be able to keep my head, with you not around me…"

"Mia, of course I'll be back soon. And while I'm away I'm sure it will not be much different from what it's like now. As for the mess I'm sure you'll eventually be able to sort it out."

"I hope so…" she said as she leaned in to hug me. "You know, I know that your project will be a success and you'll be back home before this year's over." She said with a certain determination, as if she was trying to console herself than asserting it for me.

"I know baby. I'll be back to you before you know it."

She smiled all brightly and said "I love you, also do you mind if I come with you to drop you at the airport?"

"What makes you think I'd mind? I'd love it if you come along."

I said as I leaned in to kiss her lips.


End file.
